The present disclosure is related to fail-safe mechanisms for final filters, and in particular, antimicrobial final filters.
In the United States, public drinking water supplies have an excellent history of providing safe drinking water, especially with regards to microbial contamination. Unfortunately, occasional upsets or malfunctions can take place in the water supplies, treatment systems, and distribution systems that result in pathogenic microbial contamination such as protozoan parasites, bacteria, and viruses.
There is a need, therefore, for supplemental water treatment devices that can eliminate or, at least, reduce such pathogenic microbial contamination to a level where the water is safe for human consumption.